Jadi Driver GoJek itu Melelahkan
by Wako d'author
Summary: Nagisa sudah 6 kali jadi driver GoJek Karma / one shot #GoJekProject2016


Nagisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Penumpang hari ini semuanya tidak ada yang beres. Cewek yang baru habis diputus pacar yang curhat terus, ibu-ibu iseng yang suka mencubit pipinya yang imut itu, belum lagi bapak-bapak pelupa yang lupa rumahnya di mana. Sungguh, jadi driver GoJek itu melelahkan! Terutama untuk penumpang yang terakhir ini, ia harus berputar-putar dan bertanya ke sana kemari sampai larut malam begini.

Nagisa baru saja berencana pulang, sebelum sebuah notif di handphone-nya membuyarkan rencananya. Namun, kali ini ia tersenyum begitu melihat nama yang tertera di aplikasi gojeknya. "Dia lagi."

 **Disclaimer**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Yuusei Matsui**

 **Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja**

 **Untuk event #GoJekProject2016**

"Tumben pulang malam begini ya, Akabane-San." kata Nagisa sambil memberikan helm hijau pada pemuda yang entah karena takdir atau apa, sudah sekitar 5-6 kali menjadi penumpangnya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya terkekeh geli. "Sudah hapal, ya, Nagisa-kun." Nagisa hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Ia menghidupkan mesin motornya setelah memastikan Karma naik di jok belakangnya dan berangkat menembus gelapnya malam.

Akabane Karma, pemuda bersurai merah yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan MIPA semester 3 di Universitas Kunugigaoka. Awalnya, ia hanya iseng memesan GoJek karena gosip 'Driver GoJek banyak yang cantik'. Belum lagi sebuah program di televisi yang membahas tentang kehidupan driver GoJek (tentu saja cantik-cantik, yang dipakai kan bintang film semua). Namun, bukannya cewek cantik, justru seorang pemuda trap bersurai biru yang imut-imut ini menjadi driver pertamanya. Apalagi tidak hanya sekali itu saja, 6 dari order yang ia lakukan, drivernya selalu Nagisa. Karma sih senang-senang saja. Mungkin ia tidak sadar, bahwa dirinya mulai…err _belok._

"Ada apa sampai malam-malam begini, Akabane-san?" Nagisa memecah keheningan. Karma cengar-cengir. " _Mou,_ Nagisa-kun, aku kan sudah bilang, panggilanku Karma…" Karma memasang wajah sok imut tapi nyebelin. "Hari ini aku keasyikan wi-fi an. Taulah wi-fi kampus itu kenceng banget." Nagisa tertawa geli sebagai respon. Selama 15 menit perjalanan, Nagisa mendengarkan cerita-cerita Karma dan sesekali menanggapinya. Jujur, secerewet apapun Karma, ia tidak pernah merasa capek. Sebaliknya, cerita-cerita Karma selalu menyegarkan pikirannya.

Setelah mereka tiba di apartemen Karma (Nagisa sudah hapal betul), Karma turun dan menyerahkan helm pada Nagisa. Matanya masih setia menatap Nagisa, memperhatikan pemuda itu memasukkan helm hijaunya ke dalam kantong hitam. Merasa diperhatikan, Nagisa mendongakkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Nee, Nagisa-kun. Mau makan di apartemen ku tidak?" tawar Karma. Bola mata Nagisa membulat. What? Karma mengajaknya makan?

"Itu… habisnya kau kelihatannya capek sekali. Aku juga selalu sendiri, kupikir Nagisa-kun ikut makan bersamaku saja." lanjut Karma. Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih Karma-kun, tapi sepertinya aku pulang saja."

"Oh, ayolah. Tidak ada salahnya kan?" Karma menarik lengan Nagisa pelan, memaksa tubuh kecil itu turun dari motor. Nagisa mengalah. Ia mengikuti Karma masuk ke apartemennya. Lagipula, jika ia tetap menolak dan bersikeras pulang, ia khawatir Karma akan mengerjai motornya, mengingat dari cerita Karma yang membuat ia menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda bersurai merah itu sangat usil.

Apartemen Karma sangat luas. Nagisa melihat-lihat dengan takjub. Apartemen tempatnya tinggal sekarang ini saja hanya setengah dari kamar apartemen Karma.

"Kau mau makan apa Nagisa-kun?" tanya Karma dari arah dapur sambil memakai celemeknya.

"Eh? Apa saja boleh, kan kau yang mengajakku." Sahut Nagisa.

"Hmmm… kare saja, ya." kata Karma diikuti dengan gumaman setuju dari Nagisa. Sambil menunggu Karma yang sibuk di dapur, Nagisa mengecek HP nya dan mematikan fungsi aplikasinya tanda ia tidak menerima order-an lagi. Setelah itu, ia hanya memperhatikan Karma di dapur. Anehnya, ia tidak merasa canggung di tempat Karma, padahal ia hanya 6 kali bertemu Karma sebagai salah satu penumpangnya. Lamunannya buyar begitu Karma menyajikan makanan beraroma sedap itu di meja.

"Wow, Karma-kun, ternyata kau jago masak ya." seru Nagisa takjub setelah sesendok kare ditelannya.

"Begitulah. Makanan kesukaanku adalah masakanku sendiri, sih." sahut Karma. Ia kembali sibuk menelan masakannya sampai habis. "Ngomong-ngomong, Nagisa-kun, usiamu berapa? Masih kuliah?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kita belum berkenalan dengan baik ya. Umurku 21 tahun. Mahasiswa universitas Kunugigaoka, jurusan sastra." kata Nagisa. Karma terhenyak.

"Lo, kita satu kampus ya… Tapi gedungnya jauh. Pantas kita nggak pernah ketemu. Aku Akabane Karma, 21 tahun. Jurusan MIPA."

"Sudah tau. Aku kan sudah 6 kali menjemputmu ke kampus. Oh, sekarang sudah ke-7 kalinya." potong Nagisa. Karma terkekeh geli. Ia mencubit pipi Nagisa gemas. Yang dicubit mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Ittai, yo!_ Karma-kun!" Karma beralih ke rambut Nagisa dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Sudah malam juga. Besok kamu kuliah?" tanya Karma

"Ada, paginya. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pulang." Sahut Nagisa sambil membawa mangkoknya yang telah kosong ke tempat cucian piring. Karma mengikuti saja.

Sebelum Nagisa menghidupkan motornya, Karma menyodorkan uangnya.

"Ah, tak perlu Karma-kun. Aku sudah menumpang makan di tempatmu."

Karma mendengus pelan. "Kau bicara apa? Nih, ambil saja. Anggap saja ongkos menemaniku makan malam." Karma memaksa Nagisa untuk menerima uangnya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Nagisa meng-gas motornya namun terpaksa menghentikannya setelah 5 meter berjalan karena Karma memanggilnya.

"Besok kencan yuk!"

Nagisa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sepeda motornya.

* * *

Nagisa baru saja keluar dari kampusnya dan mendapati Karma sedang membaca buku – entah buku apa, Nagisa enggan tahu – sambil bersender di dekat pintu masuk. Kini ia mengerti dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat cewek-cewek sastra tentang cowok ganteng anak jurusan MIPA yang tumben nongol di gedung sastra. Karma memang tukang bikin heboh di mana-mana.

"Karma-kun? Sedang apa?" sapa Nagisa. Karma mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Mau ngajak Nagisa kencan." Sahut Karma enteng.

"Karma-kun, mau cium buku kamusku ya?" Karma hanya tertawa nista mendengar jawaban Nagisa.

"Aku bercanda. Cuma mau memastikan, driver GoJek yang biasa kutumpangi bukan manusia jadi-jadian." Nagisa baru mau protes, namun ia urungkan setelah si surai merah melambaikan tangan dan berjalan meninggalkan kampus Nagisa. Nagisa tak akan pernah tahu, bahwa Karma datang jauh-jauh ke kampusnya karena merindukan pemuda berwajah manis itu.

* * *

Beberapa bulan berikutnya, Karma tetap menjadi pelanggan setia GoJek. Meskipun kadang-kadang ia harus kecewa karena drivernya bukan Nagisa. Frekuensi bertemunya Karma dan Nagisa juga semakin sering, karena Karma yang juga rajin berkunjung ke kampus Nagisa untuk sekedar mengajak pemuda bertubuh kecil itu makan siang atau main PS di apartemennya. Namun, beberapa hari ini Nagisa selalu sibuk dan selalu menolak ajakan Karma. Jujur saja Karma jadi merasa agak kesepian. Karma baru akan mengajak Nagisa untuk mencoba mie pedas di dekat kampusnya (biasanya Karma yang memaksa Nagisa agar ia mau ditraktir), namun urung begitu Nagisa keluar dari kampusnya dipapah seorang gadis berambut kuning. Karma menghampiri Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun kenapa, Nakamura?" tanya Karma dengan tatapan bertanya plus khawatir pada Nakamura Rio, sahabat Nagisa.

"Demam. Aku baru mau mengantarnya pulang." jawab Rio.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Sahut Karma.

"Nggak usah, Karma. Nanti kamu ketularan. Biar Nakamura aja yang mengantarku." Tolak Nagisa halus. Rio mendelik. _Please_ , itu kan sama aja Nagisa nggak kasihan pada Rio kalau sampai ketularan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Ayo Nagisa, kita pulang." Kata Karma, mengikuti keabsolutan karakter bersurai merah dari fandom sebelah. Nagisa pasrah saja saat Karma ganti memapah dan membawanya pulang.

"Benar-benar panas." Karma meletakkan thermometer di meja sebelah tempat tidur Nagisa. Nagisa tertawa lemah sebagai respon. Tubuhnya baru merasa nyaman begitu bertemu dengan kasurnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuat bubur." Karma beranjak setelah membenarkan kompres Nagisa. Sekilas ia melihat tumpukan buku-buku sastra di atas meja belajar Nagisa. Karma hanya menghela nafas. Setelah selesai memasak, Karma membawa semangkok bubur masih hangat, air putih dan obat ke kamar Nagisa.

"Bangun Nagisa. Makan, minum obat, baru kau boleh tidur." Kata Karma sambil menggoyangkan bahu Nagisa menyuruhnya bangun.

"Nggak mau, aku mual…"

"Kalau nggak mau, aku suapin pakai mulut nih."

"Aku mau makan." Nagisa langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah merah, entah karena sakit atau malu. Karma terkekeh geli. Ia menyodorkan buburnya pada Nagisa.

"Kau kelelahan?" tanya Karma penuh selidik. Nagisa hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu sih, jadi driver GoJek di saat lagi sibuk-sibuknya belajar." Karma mendengus. "Jangan memaksakan diri." Nagisa hanya menunduk.

"Apa boleh buat, Karma-kun. Ibuku tidak memberikan cukup uang untuk biaya kuliah. Aku juga malu jika minta terus pada ibuku, ja…"

"Lalu kamu terus bekerja dan tidak makan dengan baik." potong Karma. "Kamu kan bisa cerita padaku. Kalau tidak punya uang untuk makan, kamu bisa ke rumahku. Aku temanmu, Nagisa." Nagisa mendongak dan tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih, Karma-kun." Sekilas, Nagisa dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Karma.

"Nah, jangan lupa makan dan minum obat! Lalu belajarnya besok saja. Kalau besok masih pusing, jangan masuk kuliah! Bla bla bla…" Karma masih melanjutkan ceramahnya sebelum pulang. "Iya, iya. Udah ah! Karma-kun besok kuliah kan? Sana pulang!" usir Nagisa sambil mendorong punggung Karma yang seharian merawatnya sampai sembuh agar cepat keluar dari apartemennya. (dirimu sungguh tidak tahu terimakasih, nak.)

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Karma membalikkan badan. Nagisa memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Karma membungkuk, menyibakkan poni Nagisa. Dalam hitungan menit, Karma sudah pergi dari hadapan Nagisa, meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih bengong di depan pintu apartemennya dengan wajah merah padam. Karma mencium keningnya.

* * *

"Yo, Nagisa. Sudah baikan?"

"Sudah. Penumpangnya kamu lagi, ya."

"Nee, Nagisa."

"Hmm?"

"Jadian yuk."

Jadi Driver GoJek itu melelahkan. Kini ia harus menghadapi penumpang bersurai merah yang belok.

 **Owari**

 **Yooo… Salam kenal, ini fic pertamaku. Tiba-tiba pengen aja ikutan event #GoJekProject2016. Aku juga salah satu penumpang setia gojek sih (ha-ha). Ceritanya juga terinspirasi pengalamanku naik GoJek, terus ada 3 driver yang udah 5-6 kali jadi driverku. huahahaha berasa punya supir pribadi /slapped.  
**

 **Review?**


End file.
